User blog:Golden8King/Indie Battle Royale Part 2
Welcome back everyone for the second part of my Indie Battle Royale project. So what's awaiting you with this blog are more characters, stages, gameplay and whatever little thing I thought up in the time between this and the last part. Please keep in mind that this is a work in progress and I might cut some of the elements showcased in this blog when finalizing the project. With that said, let's-a-go again - after I watch the seventh episode of Grump's playthrough of The Munchables. 'Characters' There are 30 characters thus far. I am aiming to include around 45 characters, including two guest characters who will be revealed in another blog. *The Kid (Bastion) *Octodad (Octodad: The Dadliest Catch) *Castle Crasher (Castle Crashers) *Alien Hominid (Alien Hominid) *Juan (Guacamelee!) *Dust (Dust: An Elysian Tail) *Giana (Giana Sisters: Twisted Dreams) *Steve? (Minecraft) *Jacket (Hotline Miami) *The Traveler (Journey) *Meatboy (Super Meatboy) *Shovel Knight (Shovel Knight) *Slendy-Bendy (Slenderman) *Bread (I Am Bread) *Beck (Mighty No. 9) *Lilac (Freedom Planet) *Spring Trap (Five Nights At Freddy's) *Alice (McGee's Alice in Wonderland) *Quote (Cave Story) *Commander Video (Bit.Trip) *Tommynaut and Beak-Beak (Armikrog) *Hero (Rogue Legacy) *Tim (Braid) *Isaac (The Binding of Isaac) *Hatty Hattington (Battlerock Theatre) *Trine Trio (Trine) *Wilson (Don't Starve) *Boy (Evoland) *Yooka and Laylee (Yooka-Laylee) *Rusty (Steamworld Dig) 'Stages' As stated in the previous blog, each stage will be made of two franchises, similar to PSASBR: The first one being the main franchise while the second one providing features such as hazards or items. Every stage will be known as "The ...." (like The Overworld or The Prison). And, as mentioned in the previous blog, the stages tend to be enormous in size. The Overworld : A stage based on Minecraft and The Binding of Isaac. The stage starts out during sunrise. The stage is comprised of one large plain with some trees acting as platforms. However, during the battle, Creepers appear and explode when attacked or reach a fighter. Exploding Creepers, just like in Minecraft, leave large holes in the ground. This way, the stage shifts underground more and more and becomes less even. Plus, fighters are able to break blogs, too. Either by attacking them or picking up Iron Pickaxes that act as the stage's exclusive item. Eventually, the fighters reach an abyss they'll eventually fall into. The fight continues in a dark, cave-esque and enclosed arena for a short while until red glowing eyes approach from the background. It turns out to be Monstro, a possible boss from The Basement, the first level in The Binding of Isaac. He attacks by spitting red balls at you that will do quite some damage (like 1/3 of the health bar). Yellow balls can stun your Stamina Bar, too, so watch out for those. You can attack him by having a Creeper explode near him. Defeating Monstro before the battle ends does nothing, though. The Office: A stage based on The Stanley Parable and Portal. . This stage actually starts out in a very small spot but it gets progressively bigger as the ever present narrator of The Stanley Parable comments on the ongoing battle and opens more and more doors. However, he'll also closes doors down and depending on the fighters's strategies in the game, he'll create a special variation of stage like a very tall tower or several small enclosed spots. However, he'll eventually take the fighters to the Aperture Science research facility found in Portal. The established stage variation remains intact. This transition also introduces the famous Portal Gun, the stage's exclusive item. Just like in Portal, this gun can be used to create portals that are able to take its user or anything and anyone else from one point in the stage to another. This opens up a variation of uses the player is able to do and test (it's a research facility after all) so feel free to try out everything! Oh, and GLaDOS will not be making any appearances on this stage. 'Gameplay' The player controls one of many fighters from various indie games, like Shovel Knight or Meatboy. He fights against up to three other players in gigantic arenas consisting of many floors and soft platforms but also of dangerous hazards. As it's common with fighting games, the goal of a match is to deplete the health bars of all opponents to zero. Once a character's health reaches zero, the character loses the battle. But instead of being knocked out of battle, the fighter turns into a ghost 'that is still able to attack opponents but is unable to win himself, kinda like in the Battle Mode of ''Mario Kart 8 (which I adore). This, of course, has the ghost character "team up" with another character to battle another opponent if the ghost targets a certain character (in order to get revenge?). But he's also free to mess with the fighters in any form or shape he desires. However, next to a Health Bar, each character also has two more bars: *'''Stamina Bar: Stamina is a very important aspect of Indie Battle Royale, maybe even the most important one. Let me explain: IBR is focused on performing large combos that deal a lot of damage fast. This is because the Health Bar refills as soon as you take damage, so damage isn't really permanent. So in order to deplete a character's Health Bar to zero, you'd either have to perform a long combo that leaves no time to regenerate health in any way, or you have him deplete his Stamina Bar. You see, Stamina is used for a lot of things in IBR: From blocking, over sprinting to performing Super Moves (but more about these later). While you regain Stamina over time, too, it isn't an instant refill like the Health Bar but takes quite some rather important time to fill back up. And should this bar be depleted to zero, the character is stunned (limited movement, unable to sprint, block and perform Super Moves) alongside the character's health bar. This means it won't refill for the entire time the stun is active. Thus, the fighter is open for defeat as a lot of damage is easily received in IBR. Furthermore, there are certain moves or hazards that, when hit by, the character is automatically stunned. A stun lasts until the Stamina Bar is full again so it can easily be fatal. Ghosts have no longer stamina and are therefore unable to use their Super Moves, block and sprint. *'Assist Gauge': This gauge is easy to explain luckily: When it's full, you can unleash the help of an Assist (more about these later). It refills over time and is completely unaffected by the Health and Stamina Bars. It refills faster than the Stamina Bar but slower, of course, than the Health Bar. Plus, ghosts cannot use their Assists any longer. At the beginning of a match, there are several PiXels spread across the arena. PiXels are an important strategy aspect in IBR, too. You see, PiXels come in four colors: Red, Blue, Green and Yellow. Collecting them increases a stat of the character: Red increases a character's strength, Blue increases the defense and weight, Green increases the speed and Yellow increases the power of the Super Moves. PiXels will not return after some time and there's only a limited number of PiXels in a match (around 100). However, they can be knocked out of a character when attacked and can be collected by another character in order to mess with a character's strategy. However, a character can only collect so many PiXels at a time so the character can't become too powerful. PiXels must be picked up like an item in order to avoid random collecting. It's not certain if and how the character is able to get rid of unwanted PiXels on his own (aside from being hit on purpose). Like in Smash Bros., each character has varying stats such as the strength of their moves, their speed, their weight, their jumping height, their defense and walking, running and sprinting speed. Since defense is particularly interesting, I am going into a bit of detail by saying that the way defense works in IBR is that the more you have, the fewer PiXels are knocked out of you. Plus, your shield is a bit better. However, since defense and weight go hand in hand in most cases, these characters are usually quite slow so things are kept balanced. Now, we are covering the moveset in IBR. As previously stated, every character can walk, run, sprint, use items, pick items/piXels up, defend himself, jump, double-jump and some even triple-jump (although jumping doesn't really play as much of a role as it, for example, does in Smash Bros.. However, the most interesting of them all are a character's moves. Next to the afromentioned Super Moves that will be covered in a sec, each character has a Normal Attack '''(these are usually weaker but executed faster, thus can build up to massive combos), '''Heavy Attack (powerful attacks with long lags at both sides that are excellent for semi-finishing a combo - before finishing with a Super Move) and Ranged Attack (the weakest attacks but these have a good to excellent reach). Each type is available in a Neutral, Side, Up, Back and Down variation with varying effects and execution. These three types can also be performed in the air, most of which don't change the way they're executed but some effects may change from case to case. While carrying an item, all moves can be performed the same way without carrying any items. Now, Super Moves are essentially IBR's answer to Smash Bros.'s Special Attacks and Final Smashs. Since SMs are affected by Stamina greatly, SMs should be used strategically. Basically, every character has twelve SMs 'you can choose three from before starting a battle. SMs are usually very powerful attacks that have a lot of range to them and their power is seperate from the character's strength, hence also having seperate piXel types. Some SMs come in form of ranged attacks, too, but since they usually have a lot of range already, these cases are rare. Executing SMs as a combo finisher is a good way to KO opponents. And blocking SMs will "only" keep 50% of the usual damage away while blocking more common attacks blocks them completely. Furthermore, SMs aren't seperated into Neutral, Side, Up and Down like the Specials are in Smash Bros.. However, characters w'on't be able to grab one another and throw them. 'Assists' Assists, unlike the Assist Trophies from Smash Bros., are selectable before the beginning of a match. They can be chosen from a roster of about 30 characters, some of which need to be unlocked just like playable characters and stages. They have a large variety of functions within the game. Some simply deal damage to opponents, some stun opponents, some''' heal the character''' of being stunned and some just do something with the overall match such as messing with the opponents's controls or making the stage go upside down. Like mentioned before, each fighter has an''' Assist Gauge''' that needs to be full in order to call for an Assist. The gauge will fill back up on its own and the appearance of an Assist will last until the gauge has completely run out. Assists include: *'Goat' (Goat Simulator): Rams opponents and knocks a lot of piXels out of them. *'Balloon Boy' (Five Nights At Freddy's): Calls forth jumpscares from Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy that stun opponents when hit. *'Isaac's Mom' (The Binding of Isaac): Isaac's Mom stomps the stage, creating shockwaves that mess up the controls of everybody. who doesn't jump when her foot reaches the ground. *'Dr. Fetus' (Super Meat Boy): Throws large saw blades after opponents, dealing a lot of damage in the process. *'Enderman' (Minecraft): Stands still until he sees a character. He then teleports to them and deals a lot of damage. *'Bandage Girl' (Super Meat Boy): Revives a fallen teammate (only available in Team Battles) or heals stuns (every other mode). *'Super Pig '(Super Pig?): Explodes when hit and covers the screen with his blood, making every opponents but his summoner temporarily blind. 'Franchises' *Super Meat Boy *Cave Story *Minecraft *Shovel Knight *Braid *Octodad: Dadliest Catch *The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth *Don't Starve *Rogue Legacy *Bastion *Ori and the Blind Forest *Goat Simulator *Surgeon Simulator 2013 *Five Nights At Freddy's *I am Bread *World of Goo *The Stanley Parable *The Escapists *Limbo *Machinarium *Besiege *Stranded Deep *Guacamelee! *Steamworld Dig *Scram Kitty and his Buddy on Rails *Bit.Trip *Terraria *Titan Souls *Subnautica *Castle Crashers *Hover: Revolt of Gamers *Mighty No. 9 *Grow Home *VVVVV *Hotline Miami *Freedom Planet *FTL: Faster than Light *Slenderman *Armikrog *American McGee's Alice *Super Pig? *Journey *Giana Sisters: Twisted Dreams *Alien Hominid *Dust: An Elysian Tail *Yooka-Laylee *I Want To Be That Guy *Trine *DLC Quest *Evoland *Battlerock Theatre This is the end of this blog. As with the previous IBR blog, please suggest more indie games since there are so many I can't possibly know about all of them. Thanks in advance and I see YOU in the next blog (anyone caught the reference?)! Bye-bye!! Category:Blog posts